Whispers
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Blake, we're worried about you..." All she ever did in her life was push the few people she cared about – the few people who cared about her – away.


**Ahh I just got a little idea and wanted to make it happen. This was written and posted before the dance episode was aired, so there will be inconsistencies from the canon, I'm well-aware of that thank you so no need to get upset haha**

**Dedicated to adamantred on tumblr because she's super sweet and drew some art for me and go check out her stuff. **

**A/N: I wrote this in one day so it's kinda rushed and not my best I am sorrryyyy ;u; Takes place directly after the events of vol 2 ch 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Whispers

_"Blake, we're worried about you..." _

Even as she trudged through the hallway that evening, Blake kept repeating Yang's words in her mind.

All she could think about were her teammates' words to her just now – and how she had rejected every last one of them.

She felt miserable and nauseous, putting out one hand to support herself against the wall as she swayed unsteadily.

She knew they were right, that this was getting out of hand, that it already _had_. She was letting these missions take over her life to the point of obsession, and the detrimental effects it was having on her health and performance in classes was clearer than water.

And yet, she could not stop. Finding out more information was her drive to keep going now. She felt she was almost close to a breakthrough, and that maybe just _one _more mission would yield results.

So she would continue to neglect her health in favor of another investigation, because stopping the White Fang had been the purpose of her entire life since she had left them.

She needed answers. She needed some kind of reassurance that she was doing the right thing. She needed proof that what she had been working for all these years was not a waste of time and breath.

With every mission, she felt closer to reaching something, but it was always just beyond her grasp, like a leaf on a breeze that eluded her fingertips time and again. And she was seriously starting to doubt if she would ever truly catch it. The turmoil it brought her in return was hardly worth it, and even now she felt she might vomit.

She slumped against the wall and slid down it, tilting her head back but finding the lights to be too bright and settled for hiding her face in her knees instead.

She wanted to stop. She wanted to get better. She wanted the nightmares to go away.

But that was hard to do when they were connected to her activities, and she was addicted to getting what she thought she needed. The night terrors that were once just whispers of the past were becoming real now, and she knew that soon she would not sleep at all until she went unconscious against her will.

She was scared. _So_ scared. And she did not have the faintest idea how to fix the situation – fix _herself_.

She was trapped in a perpetual maze of false hopes and dark shadows. Her team was the only sliver of flickering light, and all she was doing was pushing that farther away.

In the end, she never made it to the library, but simply stayed where she was in that empty hallway, replaying their words to her over and over again.

Weiss had said they could return to the missions after the dance, and Ruby had implied Blake would only hold them back if she kept going so stubbornly and borderline-_uselessly_ due to lack of energy – it had not been Ruby's intent, but it was all Blake could hear from it.

And Yang...

Blake looked down at her right hand, where Yang had touched her for only a heartbeat. It had been such soft, gentle contact, something not many people would expect from the brute of a brawler. When she was hit, she hit back harder – it was in her nature.

Blake knew one of Yang's greatest fears was quite literally hurting someone closest to her because she failed to recognize her own strength.

Tonight, she had been so careful with Blake.

And what had she done? She had pushed Yang away, push _all_ of them away, and left them to worry about her more.

Feeling a sharp stinging behind her eyes, Blake closed them and buried her face in her arms and knees. Her stomach yawned hollowly for food she could not keep in it, and she coughed weakly against the sobs.

She really hated herself. She could not get the answers she needed, and as a result of her fixation on the matters of the White Fang, she could not appreciate her team either.

All she ever did in her life was push the few people she cared about – the few people who cared about _her_ – away.

And she could never blame them if they suddenly just let her go one day and refused to come back to her. She understood full-well just how much of a burden, a _leech_, she was to them, draining their energy and positivity with her own wretchedness.

They would be better off without her...

...And yet, Blake knew she would not survive without them.

She had really come to care for her team over the weeks. They had managed to get past their individual differences and instead opted to throw such things aside in favor of their friendships. So much had been laid down, put aside, and even left behind for the sakes of their fellows, and Blake knew that her behavior toward them all now was a rejection of all they had ever done for her. She was spitting on their kindness, shredding it and tossing the pieces back into their faces.

It would only be a matter of time before she lost them, too.

A particularly painful throb shot through her chest at the thought, and she let out a short sob, thankful there were no rooms around and no one to hear or see her in such a pathetic state.

And yet, she knew that if her team found her now, they would not roll their eyes and decide she was too much trouble. They would cry for her, hold her, offer soothing words and gentle embraces, help her back to her bed and sooth her until she could at least attempt sleep.

Part of her _really_ wanted that to happen, and yet the other part knew that if it did, it would break her resolve completely. She wanted to get results from these missions.

But... she also wanted to do so together with her team, and in order to do that, she needed to stop running off on her own and start _listening_ to them.

She stayed there curled against the wall for almost an hour, lost in her thoughts and regrets, lamenting and relenting, sometimes almost finding sleep only to have it snatched away by another terrifying memory.

She wanted to get better...

She kept telling herself she did not know how to, but in her weary heart, she knew. She needed to do something she had always had problems doing – she needed to _trust_ them.

She remained as she was for a while longer, until she knew staying there another second would result in her inability to get up again.

Blake all but forced herself to her feet, leaning heavily against the wall. Her legs trembled and her vision was bleary, and the endeavor left her winded and woozy. She wiped her face and limped back to the room, finding it a miracle she actually opened the correct door.

By now, the lights were off and the others were in bed, though unbeknownst to the Faunus girl, they were not asleep; they could not rest knowing she was still gone.

But once they heard the door open, the tired footsteps making their way toward the drawers so she may change clothes, and the almost heartbreaking sound of her whimpers as she collapsed into her bed, the other three begrudgingly allowed their eyes to close.

The room was quiet, and Blake needed to bite her pillow in order to stifle her sobs.

But she knew they were awake, knew they were in agony just having to listen to her as she was. She knew they wanted to help, but feared rejection - or worse - hurting her further somehow. After all, Blake had made certain all of their efforts at comforting her had been fruitless.

She tossed and turned restlessly, plagued by threats of nightmares that seemed ever-present as of the recent weeks. She heard her teammates fall asleep one by one, their breaths deepening almost against their wills, as though they wanted to stay awake and share some of Blake's pain and insomnia.

Her mind wanted them to, and her heart wanted them to stay as far away from her as possible.

But she had made her decision, and was not about to go back on it now.

So she braved through the night, occasionally blessed with a few moments of sleep, but overall deciding to meditate as best she could.

It was nights like these when morning came slowest, every minute of every hour making her heartbeat louder and more terrifying.

By the time the morning sunlight had come, there was a rip in her pillow her teeth had left, and a dampness she could only pray evaporated before the others awoke.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, as Blake tried to force down a piece of toast, she addressed her teammates.

Between efforts at small apologies for the way she had been acting recently, she agreed to their offer of attending the dance.

The second she heard, Ruby jumped up from her seat in delight.

"Really? Oh wow, let me go tell Sun!"

"Hold on just a moment." Weiss grabbed the back of her hood expertly before the girl could go tearing off. "Rather than set her up with someone she's already rejected, why don't we have her go without the pressure of having to be someone's date?" she suggested. "That is... unless she wants to go with him, after all?" Weiss looked curiously back at Blake.

The Faunus girl's bow wiggled, and they recognized it as a sign that her ears were straining to flatten.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "But I... kinda don't want to go with anyone, like you said. I'd rather just try to relax." It would be difficult, but she would try her best.

Ruby nodded in comprehension and sat back down.

"Okay! Yeah you're right. You can just hang out with us!"

"And," Weiss added with a smile. "I'm glad you're _finally_ thinking about treating yourself to a day of fun, Blake. You deserve it after all these missions."

"Yeah!" Yang spoke up from beside her partner. "I'm really glad you changed your mind, Blake. Weiss and I'll make sure this is the best dance ever, and you'll have a great time, okay?"

Blake blinked up at her partner, eyes still drooping and dull. But she tried to smile, and that was more than could be said for the past several weeks.

Yang placed a gentle hand over Blake's in her lap as the Faunus girl made eye contact with each of her teammates in turn.

"Thanks, you guys."

She would do her best for their sakes to not be so hard on herself, just for one night.

They all smiled in return before going back to their meals, and all the while Yang never let go of her hand.

* * *

The evening of the dance, Weiss came into the dorm room with four different dresses on-hand.

They were all party dresses that fanned out around the knees, each in the color the girls respectively often felt most comfortable in, reds and whites and blacks.

As per her request, Weiss had gotten Blake a small black jacket of sorts made of light, airy material to cover her arms down to her hands. But other than a few pieces of jewelry here and there, none of them made a fuss about dressing up for the dance.

Ruby tucked a simple flower hair clip onto the side of her head, Weiss kept her hair in its usual ponytail and left her earrings and necklace, and Yang only brushed her hair a few extra times. Other than that, there was no unwanted pressure or excess fervor about the event tonight. They wanted to make a comfortable atmosphere for Blake, and the three of them put aside their own excitement in favor of her tranquility.

Yang was still marveling her partner as Blake fixed the new bow atop her head, making certain it was secure. The dark shade of her attire had the blonde girl worrying that if she blinked for too long, Blake might disappear in the dimly-lit room.

Ruby and Weiss were off on the other side of the room having their own conversation and finishing up any last-minute touches to one another's appearances, leaving Yang with her partner.

"Hey," she said softly, as not to alarm her. "You look pretty, Blake. Really, really pretty."

The Faunus girl turned to her slowly, blinking her eyes open a little wider.

"Thank you." She did her best to smile and show her appreciation for the compliment.

But it hurt Yang to see her like that. In fact, these past two weeks had been hell for her, forced to watch Blake's health and smile deteriorate like a flower in winter cold. That was the last thing Yang wanted from tonight, to have to watch her partner forcing laughs and faking smiles.

Even now, she could tell Blake's posture was slumped, and despite the fact that she had put on makeup, the signs of exhaustion were still present on her face.

Yang took Blake's arm lightly and pulled her aside by the beds, squeezing her hand just a little to gain her attention.

"Hey, listen to me," she murmured. "If you're really not feeling up to this, you don't have to go. If you think it'd be better to just stay here for the night, just say so. I'll stay with you, too."

Blake blinked up at her, ignoring a growl from her stomach as she met concerned lavender eyes.

"No. I might as well go. You already went through all this trouble." By no intention of her own, her voice sounded almost irritable.

Yang flinched.

"But Blake, you're not obligated to go! We don't care if you decide you'd rather rest here, so long as you're taking it easy. The dance isn't mandatory."

"Well I'm already dressed for it, aren't I? I might as well just go now..."

"Blake-" Yang felt the girl's hand slip from her grasp, and her throat tightened.

But Blake had already turned away and started for the door. Yang bit her lip and went after her, Ruby and Weiss quickly following.

Blake let her feet take her down the hallways, though her mind was not focused on what she was doing. She was too upset at herself for acting so harshly toward them.

She had not meant to be so tart with Yang, but she was so sleep-deprived she did not have control over her reactions and tone. She just snapped irritably left and right, and her damn pride was too stubborn to let her apologize.

Yang was nearly indestructible in a fight, and physical pain was hardly a problem for her. But she was one of the few people whom sticks and stones could _not_ harm, and took the most damage from words. She would try to act like she was not bothered by it, but Yang took words to heart, and Blake knew she had hurt her just now, and probably had been all week.

It only made her angrier at herself, and frustration coiled in her chest to the point where it was constricting, and the fact that she - for whatever reason - refused to apologize, only made it worse.

Her teammates followed her silently to the ballroom where a line of students had gathered. Yang made sure to slip into place beside Blake as they waited, so she could keep an eye on her partner.

They blended in nicely with the crowds, not too dolled up nor too underdressed, drawing enough attention, but not too much of which was unwelcome.

Ruby bounced back and forth on her heels and leaned over to whisper to Weiss:

"Hey, didn't you say you had a date in mind? You should go to them!"

But Weiss shook her head.

"No. I've changed my mind. I'd rather oversee the event and take care of Blake."

"Aww okay. I'll stay with you then!"

"I wouldn't be opposed."

Blake was silent as she stood on line behind them, taking in her surroundings, keen to locate the exits first and foremost.

Yang watched her without saying a word. She could care less about the event of the dance itself; she only cared about her partner.

Within a few minutes, they were permitted entry into the ballroom, chandeliers hanging above them to provide light. Visiting students from all kingdoms were there, in dresses and suits of all kinds. Most faces were familiar, at least having been seen in passing before around campus.

Ruby noticed one person in particular and nudged Weiss to direct her attention. Sun was dressed in a black suit, standing not far from Neptune and a few other boys.

Ruby caught her sister's eye and flicked her gaze to the boys, sending silent messages. Yang gave a nod of understanding, and watched as Ruby and Weiss went over to the boys.

By the way they were gesturing and speaking softly, Yang knew they were explaining that they had brought Blake only to let her have fun without pushing her to dance or make her feel obligated to participate fully; just bringing her into the positive atmosphere with friends - that was all they wanted.

Judging by Sun's grin and curling tail, he understood, and Yang was glad for that. She met his eyes briefly to give a smile before she placed a hand on the small of Blake's back.

"Hey, let's get some drinks, okay?"

At her voice, the Faunus girl snapped out of the trace she had been in until now. She did her best to put on the act again.

"Sure."

She followed Yang slowly, weaving through the crowds. The noise level was bearable – Blake knew it was, even with her heightened senses. But everything just sounded so _loud_, and her ears were ringing. The lighting should not have been an issue either, and yet for whatever reason it was, and her vision was swimming. If not for Yang's hand supporting her, she knew she would not have managed more than three steps.

They reached a refreshments table and Yang handed her a glass of water. Water was all Blake had consumed for the past few days, aside from a few measly bits of food, most of which she could not stomach. But she drank the water now, letting it soothe her parched throat.

But she knew just standing around the walls of the room all night was not what her teammates had in mind for her. They had done so much for her, even when she had been acting so irrationally; the last thing she wanted was to be ungrateful, too.

She turned to seek her partner's eyes, speaking softly, "Yang..."

The blonde almost jumped at the sound of her name and swallowed her water quickly so she could reply.

"Yeah! What's up, you feelin' okay?"

"Fine," she grunted. "I think I'll try dancing a bit."

That had been the absolute _last_ comment Yang had expected from her.

"You sure?"

Blake only nodded.

"Okay!" Yang agreed, her grin small but genuine. "I'll come with you."

Blake said nothing as Yang followed her toward the center of the room where students were dancing. She felt like she was being chaperoned, and she might have snapped at Yang to leave her alone had she not been forcing herself to be mindful. She stopped herself from lashing out or doing something she would regret.

Blake paused in a spot where there was enough room to breathe, where she did not feel so claustrophobic with so many people congesting the space.

Yang halted before her, turning her palms up and offering them out to her partner. Blake looked at them wearily before sighing and accepting; even when she was on the brink, the blonde's friendly, crooked smile won her over.

Yang kept things slow, simply swaying from side to side, no complicated steps or spins. And after a few minutes, she could see Blake's lips as they tried to curl into a smile.

Although she could feel how thin her partner was, she could also feel when Blake's body went from stiff to loose, her tenseness melting away as the moments went on.

And when Blake finally lifted her head and really, _really_ tried to smile, Yang could not stop the beaming grin that spread across her own lips as she leaned down and whispered a chuckle into Blake's ear:

"There's my Blakey! You're a damn good dancer, y'know that?"

"Hardly."

She sounded tired, and Yang understood that all too well, considering what Blake had been through the past few days. Yang made a mental note not to let her overexert herself.

Yang continued to dance with her for a little while, and in a way, it was like how they fought side-by-side. They could predict each other's movements and follow along perfectly. Yang paid attention, reading Blake's motions, feeling the workings of her body.

Only when she felt that her partner could handle it did Yang bring her around in a small spin.

Blake lost herself in the blonde's presence, and even let out a laugh.

Yang almost cried from joy.

Ruby and Weiss stuck together on the sidelines, murmuring happily as they watched, relieved.

It seemed like such a perfect turn of events, and Yang could not stop smiling.

Even when she deemed Blake "all danced out" and led her back to the refreshments stand, she was smiling. And when she danced with Yang, Blake had felt like she was on cloud nine, all weakness and problems forgotten.

But when her partner led her away, reality came back to her. Her ears started ringing again, her feet and shoulders aching. Yang had her wait by the wall as the blonde turned around to get them more drinks.

Blake took a step back to let the wall support her, ears trembling and curling down beneath her bow. The sounds of the room started to become muffled, and instead all she could hear and feel was the fast throbbing of her own heartbeat. It pounded through her entire body, almost in time with the beat of the music playing that sent vibrations up into her stomach.

The room started to spin.

"Yang..."

With one last whisper, she felt the strength drain from her body and her eyelids fell shut.

Yang had just been turning around with their drinks when she heard the weak call of her name. Her smile vanished in a split second, and sharp claws of fear pierced her heart.

"_Blake!_"

She dropped the glasses without a second thought and dove forward as her partner collapsed.

Her cry alerted the attention of several people nearby, and horrified gasps went up. Ruby and Weiss dashed across the room to reach them, finding Yang on her knees with her partner unconscious in her arms.

"Blake!" Ruby wailed.

"You!" Weiss snapped at the nearest student. "Find a professor _now!_"

The two of them then knelt down beside Yang.

"W-What happened?" Ruby cried. "Sh-She seemed like she was okay!"

"I dunno, sis," Yang hissed. "I wasn't paying attention, I-I guess I didn't even realize... _god_, she's so pale..." she choked.

Weiss took one of Blake's wrists and pressed two fingers to her forearm.

"Her pulse is fast. All of this was too much-" the heiress growled. "Damn it, we should've known it would be too much for her in her condition-"

"Weiss," Ruby put a cajoling hand on her partner's back. "We can't blame ourselves... we just- we... just wanted her to have a good time..."

Yang bowed her head, pressing her forehead to Blake's.

"Damn it..." she huffed. "I'm sorry, Blake..."

Shortly afterward, a new voice interjected.

"Out of the way. What's going on over here?" Glynda demanded as she reached them at last.

"P-Professor Goodwitch-!" Ruby whimpered.

"She collapsed," Weiss explained, moving aside to let her get close.

Yang dug her teeth into her lip, drinking down the blood she drew all the while as Glynda looked her partner over, swallowing the curses along with it. Most of them, anyway.

During that time, Weiss had gotten to her feet to shoo away the mumbling onlookers, then grabbed some napkins from the refreshments table to hand to Ruby so she may blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

When at last Glynda sat back, Yang met her eyes seriously.

"Severe sleep-deprivation," the woman diagnosed. "Which would explain quite a bit, considering her lack of participation during my classes. But it's just a case of extreme exhaustion; there's no risk of aura-depletion or anything life-threatening, though it _could_ get that bad if this continues. She just needs sleep and a _lot_ of it." She met Yang's eyes with a hard stare. "As her teammates, you should have noticed sooner and taken better care of her. You should have said something before it could get this bad."

"We _tried!_" Yang blurted out. "We were trying to have her take it easy by coming here tonight, or else she would've just gotten worse! We were trying to take her mind off of things just for _one_ night..." She sniffed, turning her head away.

Glynda looked her over for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention once more.

"Miss Long," she said levelly. "I know you only want to help Miss Belladonna, and I understand you did your very best. I'm sorry I misjudged your actions and the actions of your team." She withdrew, and Yang might have seen a flash of a soft smile, but she could not be certain.

Glynda helped her keep Blake in her arms as she stood. "Now then," the professor went on. "As her partner, I want you to take Miss Belladonna back to her room and have her sleep. This is no condition for any student to be in on such a weekend. When she wakes, have her eat and bring her to the infirmary regardless. Am I clear, Miss Long?"

"I got it," Yang nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"I'm glad to hear it," the teacher nodded in approval.

She then turned her attention back to Ruby and Weiss, the heiress still holding tissues to her leader's nose as she blubbered.

"And you two," Glynda addressed them.

Ruby whimpered again and Weiss straightened up instantly.

The teacher softened her voice. "Miss Belladonna will be fine. The two of you would do best to stay here and enjoy yourselves while Miss Long brings her back to rest in your dorm. I'm sure it would be best not to be too noisy as she tries to get some rest. You two can stay here a while longer and have fun in their stead."

"Of course," Weiss nodded. "And besides, if Yang's leaving, we simply can't have both people who planned this event absent, now can we?"

Ruby shuffled her feet.

"Yeah, I'll stay, too," she decided. "But Yang, call us if anything happens, okay?"

"I know, Ruby. Don't worry, alright? I'll take care of her."

Yang nodded farewell to her friends, and Glynda accompanied her to the exit, clearing a path for the girl as she carried her partner. Yang thanked her again before heading off down the halls.

As soon as she was out of sight, she felt the warm tears slipping down her cheeks, and she growled repeatedly to clear her throat. She felt so helpless.

Blake's weight was next to nothing in her arms, and she paused for a moment to press a long kiss to her forehead. "Sorry, partner," she mumbled. "This is my fault, too."

She reached the room and got them inside, closing the door behind them before bringing Blake to her bed. She slipped the girl's shoes off for her and then removed her own, putting them aside on the floor.

She then ran to the bathroom, wetting a wash cloth and bringing it back to dab over Blake's forehead. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pushed Blake's bangs aside and wiped away the thin layer of sweat over her skin. Tracing her fingers lightly over the girl's cheeks, Yang reached up to delicately untie her ribbon, letting her ears free as she put the material aside.

Blake's breathing was fast but deep, heaving almost, and Yang felt a fresh swell of worry come over her. Her hands went down to the sash on Blake's dress around her stomach, and Yang loosened that too, alleviating some of the restrictions on her lungs.

Yang traced circles over the girl's stomach, her eyes following the dark curls of onyx hair that fanned out over her pillow like a sea at midnight. She winced every time her fingers brushed over Blake's ribs, jutting and far too prominent. Yang swore she would get her to eat something when she next woke.

"I'm sorry I let it get this bad, Blake. I won't let you get worse, _I_ _promise_," she whispered.

She lifted one of Blake's hands to her lips and kissed the back.

Soon, Blake's breathing evened out and her furrowed eyebrows went slack, ears no longer trembling. Yang removed the cloth from her face and put it aside as she continued to rub her stomach. It brought back memories of times when Ruby had been sick in their younger years, and Yang could not stop the hum that rose up her throat.

Almost an hour had passed by the time Yang finally decided she could do no more for Blake. She was about to get up when a small sound stopped her.

"Nn..."

Blake wheezed as she opened her eyes slowly, recognition of where she was flooding her mind.

"Blake?" Yang was anxious as she slid closer to her, holding both of her hands tightly. "Hey, how're you feelin'? Ahh dumb question, sorry."

Blake blinked a few more times, swallowed, and then rasped out her name:

"Yang... what happened?"

Just listening to her speak made the blonde tired.

"You uh... you... the dance wore you out..."

She did not want to remember it, the sight of Blake collapsing.

Two Faunus ears flicked, and her memory was jogged.

"Oh, right..."

"Blake, listen," Yang leaned over her a little, just enough to see her eyes. "I'm really-"

"Yang-" The Faunus girl spoke up, and her partner pursed her lips instantly to listen. "I'm sorry," Blake mumbled.

"What? Blake, that's my line, okay? _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't've let you-"

"Yang, listen," Blake stopped her again. "This wasn't your fault. And you should tell Ruby and Weiss the same thing later. I know you guys were just trying to help me, look out for me. And I wouldn't let you. I did this to myself, so don't apologize."

Yang felt tears swelling in her eyes anew, feeling Blake's hands squeezing hers in return.

"But Blake, I-"

"You know," the Faunus girl cut her off again, offering a miracle of a smile. "I had a lot of fun dancing with you tonight, Yang. I guess a little _too_ much fun... But thank you."

Yang sighed, bringing Blake's hand up to her lips and kissing them again.

"Blake..." She tried to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry. I just..." Leaning down, she covered Blake protectively with her own body, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry. It was scary watching you go down like that. I thought I'd have a heart-attack."

Blake exhaled slowly before breathing in her partner's scent.

"Sorry for scaring you," she murmured.

"Dummy..." Yang chided, kissing her cheek.

Blake closed her eyes, feeling Yang's weight rest gently against her.

There were more kisses, and at one point, their lips may have brushed together, but neither could be entirely sure.

Yang laid down beside her partner, pulling the blankets up over her to keep her warm.

"Yang..." Blake blinked her eyes open one more time and spoke in a whisper. "You know... there was another reason why... I said no to Sun..."

Yang felt herself smile as their eyes met. She pulled Blake close, rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay," she whispered. "How 'bout we talk more about it tomorrow over a big breakfast, huh?"

Blake sighed against her before closing her eyes again.

"That sounds like a good plan..."

Not a minute later, she was fast asleep, and it was a good, deep sleep, where her breathing and heart were slow.

Yang kissed the top of her head, between her Faunus ears before she closed her eyes as well with one last whisper:

"G'night, Blake."

* * *

**A/N: Agaaain don't hound me because this isn't what happens in the canon, thank you. I wrote, edited, and posted this all in one day so I'm sure there are mistakes I missed. If you see any pleeeease tell me~**

**Please review!**


End file.
